A Samurai's Revenge
by zigawits
Summary: Fate draws two people together, but what are the consequences when one runs away to escape the other. OC. NaruXHina with lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm back! Those of you who have read some of my other stories know that I put a poll on my profile page asking your opinion on the use of Japanese words in anime stories. Thanks to all the data I gathered from that poll, I was able to start this story and knew how it was going to feel. I didn't like the use of Japanese words when I first started reading fanfics, but after I learned what the words meant and grew comfortable around them, I think they give a much better idea of the situation and the relationships between the characters. Honorifics are wonderful at showing who feels strongly for whom. There will be a word list at the end of the chapters for the Japanese words. To let you all know, this is not going to be like my other stories; it will not solely be about sex (there will be lemons later, but it won't be the focal point). I am trying to write more action, but it is not my strength so please let me know what you think of the action scenes and how they could be improved. Lastly, thanks to everyone who have read my stories and keep coming back for more. If you haven't read any of my other stories, I hope you will give them a shot the next time you are in the mood for some lemons. Enjoy!

I do not own any part of Naruto in any shape or form nor do I make any money from this story

* * *

The rain splashed upon the ground, transforming the dirt streets into trails of mud. The mud made it difficult enough to walk, let alone run through, but that is exactly what Naruto Uzumaki was doing and he was not about to let up until he reached his goal. The sky had been cloudy all day but there was no rain at all up till now, it was as if the clouds knew what was going to happen today and waited to rip open until that point in time. Naruto was going as fast as he could, holding back tears as he ran.

"_It can't be true, please don't let it be true!"_ Chanted through his mind.

When he arrived, Naruto pushed his way through the crowd and saw the body of his friend covered in blood lying on the ground. He kneeled down next to her, reaching down to support her head.

"Na…Naruto?" She said weakly.

"Please, tell me what happened!" He screamed, unable to control the volume of his voice.

"She… she came looking… for you."

"Who… Who came looking for me?" He asked confused.

"She had light blue hair and… (cough)… and a choker with a purple jewel." Blood spurted out of the girl's mouth with each cough. Naruto didn't even flinch when a few drops sprayed his cheek.

Naruto looked down her body and noticed the fatal wound she had, a bloody gash extended from the side of her stomach to an inch before her belly button. It was obvious that a kunai could not have caused this much damage, only a katana or kodachi would be capable of slicing through a person that deep. This gave Naruto the final clue he needed to indentify the attacker.

"Gomen Naruto-kun. I wasn't… (cough)… able to stop her. She said she is coming for you." His friend told him.

"Please stop talking. You have to conserve your strength until I get you to the hospital." He quickly replied.

"It's too late, sayonara… Naruto-kun." Her head fell limp in his hand and her breathing came to a stop.

"No, please don't go!" He shouted at her, but there was no response, "C'mon… please wake up! DAMN IT!" He punched the ground. He held her body close as the tears he could no longer hold back streamed down his face.

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

It was just another lazy, cloudy afternoon in Konoha and on the bed in his apartment, clad in his black and orange jacket and orange pants, lay Naruto. He didn't have a mission today, in fact it had been over two weeks since his last mission, and thus his free time was usually spent training. Due to his own rigorous schedule, he chose to take a day off. His apartment was of modest size, there was his bedroom which fit a double bed, a night stand and a dresser on top of which sat a TV. Connected to that was a hallway that led to his living room/kitchen and his bathroom. The living room/kitchen consisted of a dining table and chairs, a refrigerator, a stove, a sink, and a microwave, and the entranceway was off to one side. The bathroom was a typical bathroom consisting of, a shower, a toilet and a sink with a mirror.

The door to his apartment crept open slowly, the old hinges creaking as they rotated. A figure with long purple hair and lavender eyes walked through the doorway. She was wearing her usual lavender and white jacket with purple pants and carrying a bento in her hand. Hinata figured she would find Naruto in his apartment since she didn't see him at his usual training spot where she usually went to give him lunch and spend time with him. They had been going out for about eight months and she couldn't be happier about it. It started when Hinata grabbed the cup of sake her father had set on the kitchen counter thinking it was a cup of water, and due to her zero tolerance for alcohol she became drunk almost instantly. In her drunken stupor, she thought it would be a great idea to tell Naruto how she felt. She ran over to his apartment and as soon as the yellow-haired ninja had opened the door, Hinata confessed her love and kissed him on the lips, passing out seconds later. After waking up in Naruto's bed the two talked for a long time and realized they both had feelings for each other and started dating.

Even though the door to his apartment was locked Hinata was easily able to sneak in since Naruto gave her a key two months ago. She tiptoed through his apartment trying to be silent so she could surprise him. When she found him on his bed he had his arms and legs, sprawled every which way, and a small trail of drool from his mouth to his pillow.

"_Oh Naru-kun…"_ she thought to herself and shook her head. Quietly she walked to the side of his bed, set the bento on the nightstand and climbed in bed next to him. She aligned herself so her shoulder was just under his arm and laid her head on his chest. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, the one without drool on it, and placed her head back on his chest and snuggled into his body. They lay like that for half an hour until Naruto woke up.

"Huh… wha…" he snorted as he came to, "oh, Hina-chan when did you get here?"

Hinata had dozed off, but woke up when Naruto did, "Konnichiwa Naru-kun."

"What, it's afternoon already?" He said puzzled.

"It's already 2 p.m. silly; you have slept most of the day away." She bonked him on the head playfully. "Did you forget that you promised to go shopping with Sakura-chan today?"

"That's right, I did promise her. I still have an hour until I have to meet up with her and I think I smell one of your famous bentos, Hina-chan."

"Yep, I thought you would be training again today so I brought it with me. When I figured out you were probably at home I thought I would just bring it to you anyways." She said with a smile.

"Thanks Hina-chan, you're the best." He kissed her softly, but she backed away just after it started.

"I love you Naru-kun, but you have horrible morning breath." She waived her hand in front of her nose to get rid of the smell.

Naruto just laughed, he was thrilled that they had a relationship where they could be honest about stuff like that and not feel guilty for saying it. "Ok, I'll go brush my teeth then I want to enjoy the lunch you brought me. Could you set it on the dining room table for me and get me a glass of water."

"Of course Naru-kun."

After Naruto brushed his teeth, he went to the kitchen where he saw a box filled with rice, rolled up omelet, chicken skewers, and pickled vegetables. He looked over the food and while he was happy she brought it for him he was still a little disappointed.

"Naru-kun I know what you're thinking. You can't have ramen every day; you have to eat other foods to stay healthy."

"You're right Hina-chan, thanks for making this for me." He wasn't going to hurt her feelings by asking for something else, besides everything that she cooked was delicious. "Itadakimasu."

While Naruto ate, Hinata poured herself a cup of tea and sat across from him.

"So why are you going shopping with Sakura-chan today?" Since Sakura was on Naruto's team, Hinata had gotten to know her better. They had become pretty close friends and would often team up against Naruto when he did something stupid.

Swallowing the food in his mouth he replied, "She is buying more ingredients for medicines and stuff and said I have to carry the bags because she used up everything on me." Sakura frequently had to bring medicine to Naruto after his training due to his habit of always pushing himself to the point of collapse.

Naruto ate the last bite of food and took the bento box over to the sink. "Thanks again for the food Hina-chan."

"You're welcome Naru-kun, but you better get going or you will be late."

Walking over to her chair, he leaned down and gently raised her chin before bringing their lips together in an embrace. Hinata closed her eyes as the warm touch of Naruto's lips on her's made her whole body melt. She reached behind his head and pulled him closer loving how his soft blond hair felt between her fingers.

Naruto slowly broke away from the kiss, leaving Hinata pouting and wanting more.

"I promise to finish what I started later tonight after I get back, ok Hina-chan?"

"Ok," her pout turned into a more seductive look, "I'll be waiting for you."

"Ittekimasu!" He yelled out, walking out the door.

"Itterasshai!" She answered back.

Sakura had just started walking down Naruto's street when he came up running to her.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled out to her.

"Hello Naruto-kun. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get going, Hina-chan will be waiting for me when I get back so we can… 'play some games' later." Naruto chuckled slightly saying the last part.

Sakura stopped in her tracks, "NARUTO!" She yelled angrily and punched the back of his head making him fall face first into the ground. "I don't need to her about what goes on in your bedroom!"

"Gomen Sakura-chan, I won't say anymore. Just don't mention this to Hina-chan, she still gets easily embarrassed in public so I doubt she would like it if others knew what we did in private."

"For Hinata-chan's sake I won't say anything, but you better not do anything stupid the rest of the time we're out, you got it?" She warned him.

"Hai!" He replied quickly.

The two continued walking toward the store, Naruto kept his mouth shut in fear he would anger Sakura again. Feeling a little guilty for yelling at him, Sakura broke the ice.

"So you and Hinata-chan are really close now, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm really happy that we're together." A large, warm smile drew across his face as he spoke about Hinata, "she is the best girlfriend ever, she brings me lunch, she is sweet and caring, and she loves me the way I am."

Sakura nodded along, "well I'm glad for the two of you, you guys make a great couple. Now I just need to find a guy for myself."

"Don't worry; I'm sure you will find someone just for you. What about Lee, I think he really likes you."

In her mind, Sakura pictured Lee standing there in his green unitard and big, bushy eyebrows. With a giant grin he gave his signature thumbs up. "Uhhh… I don't think he is quite right for me."

Naruto and Sakura kept chatting and laughing as they got closer to the store, unaware that someone was watching their every move.

"Naru-kun, I finally find you and you are with another girl? Have you forgotten me and how you are destined to be mine? I will make your lover feel my punishment's wrath for you, then you will be all mine again." A voice spoke quietly to itself from an alley several yards behind Naruto and Sakura.

An hour or so later Naruto and Sakura left the store having purchased all the ingredients Sakura needed. She was carrying one small bag, while Naruto had two large bags in each hand and one bag hanging from his mouth. After reaching her apartment a few minutes later, she unlocked her door and directed Naruto to set the bags on the table.

"Thanks for carrying all that Naruto-kun, now we're even for you using up all my ingredients."

"Don't you think you went a little overboard though, I mean won't some of this go bad before you can use it all." Naruto complained stretching his arms out.

"No, most of these have pretty long shelf lives and I have some experiments that I have wanted to try out. Besides if I have to take care of your wounds again I'm going to need all of this."

Naruto just laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Alright, well I am going to get back to Hina-chan, unless you need help putting any of this away."

"No, no, I've got it from here. I really do appreciate your help though." She said sincerely.

"See ya!" He said running out the door.

"Bye" she said back but he was already gone. "That Naruto, he must really be in love with Hinata. It doesn't seem like that long ago since he was trying to get me to go on a date with him, but it has been almost 5 years since then. After he got back from training with Jiraiya-sama he stopped asking me out and then a few months later he and Hinata were going out. Seeing them together kinda makes me wonder what would have happened if I had ever said yes to him, oh well, at least they are happy and I'm sure I will find someone in the future." While talking to herself, Sakura was taking out all the items that she had bought, but realized she forgot to buy one. "Damn, now I have to go back to the store and get it."

As Sakura walked out of her apartment and locked the door, she was met by an unfamiliar voice.

"Hello there." The unknown voice said.

Sakura turned around from her door and saw a girl her age standing there. The girl had light blue hair tied in a pony tail that went just past her shoulders. Around her neck was a black choker that had a purple jewel encased in the middle of it. The clothes she wore were a blue samurai robe with long sleeves that dangled a foot down from her arm. The robe was tucked into her black hakama that reached just above her feet. Tied around her waist was a black obi with a katana tucked in on her left side.

"Do I know you?" Sakura asked, a bit confused by the girl's outfit.

"No, but I know all I need to know about you, Naru-kun's lover!" The girl declared loudly and pointed at Sakura.

"What? I'm not-" Sakura was cut off by the unnamed girl.

"Enough! I don't need your explanations. I saw you two together and now I am going to cut you down." Her left hand gripped the scabbard of her katana just below where it met the hilt.

Seeing the obvious intent to attack, Sakura too took a fighting stance and took out a kunai. "Just who are you?"

"I am Misaki Iwahara and I am the only one who can love Naru-kun. Anyone who goes near him and gets in my way will die." Misaki's right foot slid forward and she centered her weight over her knee. Her right hand hovered just above the handle of her katana, preparing to draw.

"_Alright, once I see her start to draw her sword I will rush in with an attack to catch her off guard."_ Sakura thought.

A few drops of rain started falling from the sky, gradually more and more came and soon the rain was pouring down. A crack of thunder boomed out of nowhere; Sakura's hand twitched and Misaki found her moment to attak. Her eyes opened wider and with a powerful push off her right leg, ran towards Sakura.

"What? She didn't draw her sword, what kind of attack is this?" Sakura said surprised.

"DIE!" When Misaki was just a few feet from Sakura, her left thumb pushed against the hilt and popped the katana an inch out of the scabbard, just enough to draw smoothly. Her other hand grasped the handle tightly and unsheathed it while pressing the blade against the inside of the scabbard, increasing the drawing speed. Just as the tip became fully exposed and before Sakura could react, the blade started to slice into her stomach. By the time Sakura was able to counter attack, by jabbing her kunai into Misaki's arm, the blade had already cut a third of the way through her body. Misaki was surprised that Sakura was able to counter her attack and quickly fell back. Sakura collapsed to the ground writhing in pain and holding her right side.

The fight, while lasting only a few seconds, had made enough commotion to draw the attention of other shinobi in the village.

"Hmph, looks like I have to go." Misaki grumbled, pulling the kunai out of her arm and throwing it to the ground. "While it isn't an instant death, that wound will still kill you, not only have I sliced through your kidney and part of your intestine, my katana is made of anti-chakra material and severed your chakra network. My job is done here and after I tend to this wound, I will go track down my Naru-kun again." Misaki ran off and disappeared.

Kakashi was the first to arrive at the scene, he tried to pick Sakura up to get her to the hospital but every time he moved her she would scream in pain.

"It's ok Kakashi-sensei… I know it is already… too late. As a medical-nin… I know there is nothing… that can be done for me. Please… bring Naruto here; I… have to tell him…" She said in gasps.

"Don't talk Sakura-chan, I'm sure there is something that they can do." Kakashi was surprised that she was only asking to speak to Naruto and not trying to get help for herself.

"PLEASE… SHE'S AFTER NARUTO-KUN…I HAVE TO TELL HIM!" She tried to yell but it was barely louder than her usual voice. Her breathing had become heavy and her face was going paler by the minute. By now, more shinobi started appearing around Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, what happened?" Asked the shinobi in the Jounin vest and black spiky hair.

"Shikamaru, go and bring Naruto here immediately." Kakashi ordered.

"Hai!" From the tone of Kakashi's voice, he knew not to bother with any questions.

Shikamaru ran back towards Naruto's house which was thankfully only a few blocks away. When he got there he noticed the window was opened so he yelled out for him rather than wasting time knocking on his door. "Naruto, hurry, come quick!"

Naruto had just gotten back home and was drinking some tea with Hinata when he heard Shikamaru's voice.

"Yo, what's up Shikamaru?" He answered back sticking his head out the window.

"It's Sakura; she's was badly injured outside her apartment and Kakashi-sensei said you need to get over there. You have to hurry!"

Without hesitating Naruto leapt from the window and hit the ground running towards Sakura's apartment. The muddy ground gave little traction to his feet, but he didn't slow down, he just kept running to get to his injured teammate.

"Naru-kun?" Hinata called out after him as ran off.

"Come on Hinata, we have to go too. Sakura's been hurt." Shikamaru told her.

By the time the two of them got there, Naruto was already next to Sakura and she was telling him what happened. Hinata saw the gash in Sakura's side; she gasped and turned away, unable to watch her friend's final breaths.

**THE PRESENT**

Naruto was still punching the ground and cursing as Sakura lied lifeless next to him. Tsunade, Konoha's 5th Hokage, and her assistant, Shizune pushed their way through the other shinobi who were gathered around. They knelt next to Sakura and used their medical jutsu to analyze her vital signs. Tsunade's face grimaced as she turned to the crowd.

"Sakura has passed on." Was all she could manage to say.

"What the hell happened here?" Shikamaru wondered aloud.

"Battojutsu." Naruto replied softly.

"What was that Naru-kun?" Hinata knelt down next to Naruto and stroked the back of his head attempting to comfort him. She could see his pain written all over his face, his eyes looked dull and his hands were trembling.

"It wasn't any kind of ninjutsu and it wasn't with a kunai. It was done with a katana and using a sword style called battojutsu, which uses ultra fast sword draws to slice the enemy in half. Sakura must have been able to counter the attack before she was completely cut in two." He told them.

"Then you do you have an idea of who did this?" Shizune asked.

"…Yes, I know who it was and I know why…"

* * *

A/N: If you couldn't tell I was watching a lot of Rurouni Kenshin when I started this story and thought 'why make another ninja when I could have a samurai and mix things up a bit'. If you haven't seen Rurouni Kenshin (go watch it now first of all since it is easily my favorite series) Kenshin is a master at battojutsu. Please review and tell me what you think of my new story. Those of you who have created an OC, how did you come up with a name and an idea of what they looked like? I had a horrible time when I started, trying to picture what mine looked like. I actually used the character creator in Soul Calibur 3 because I had to make a picture of her. For the name I looked through websites of Japanese names until I found ones I liked.

Honorifics: ex. -chan, -kun, -sama are used after someone's name to show them respect and the relationship between the two people. –chan and –kun are used when talking to or referring to a girl or boy respectively and are more informal than –san. –sama is used when talking to or referring to someone of much higher rank and is more formal than –san, it is sometime translated as "lord".

Gomen: I'm sorry or excuse me

Sayonara: Traditionally used when saying goodbye when you probably won't see each other ever again or for a long time, but now used as a casual good bye as well.

Kunai: small dagger that can be thrown or wielded like a knife.

Katana: Japanese curved sword.

Kodachi: Shorter version of a katana.

Sake: Alcoholic drink

Bento: A Japanese lunch box with compartments to separate the different kinds of food in it.

Konnichiwa: Good afternoon

Itadakimasu: Said before eating, it does not have any religious connotation it is just something that is said to express gratitude for the meal

Oi: A casual, informal hello or a way to get someone's attention. Similar to "hey"

Hai: yes

Shinobi: ninja

Hakama: man's formal divided skirt (taken from jisho (dot) org, a great dictionary by the way)

Obi: belt


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Naruto series

_Words in italics means the character is thinking._

Six years ago, a few months before he went to train with Jiraya, Naruto was sent on a mission that would take him to the far edge of Earth Country.

News had spread through Konoha that someone was gathering rouge shinobi for an unknown purpose and Naruto was sent out on a reconnaissance mission. Konoha had still not recovered from Orochimaru's attack during the Chunin exams, leaving few available shinobi to go scouting on what might only be a rumor. Tsunade, who had just taken the position of Hokage, was forced to send Naruto alone into Earth Country. The simple-minded shinobi, however, got lost along the way and was roaming a forest at the base of a mountain range in what he believed was still Fire Country.

One night while Naruto continued to look for any signs of rouge shinobi, he was leaping from branch to branch when a lone howl resounded through the forest. For some reason, unknown even to him, Naruto followed the sound to its source. The glow from the full moon illuminated the scene for him when he got there, three snarling wolves ready to charge a girl in light blue samurai robes and black hakama.

"_Could she be one of the rouge shinobi? She doesn't look like a shinobi though."_ He thought to himself, _"what am I thinking, this girl is in trouble I have to-" _before he could finish his thought one wolf was already dead. Her katana completely severed its head, however, while turning for her next attack another wolf clawed her back. Blood was seeping out of the slashed holes of her robe. She staggered away from the attacking wolf only to have her arm caught in the jaws of the third wolf. It dragged her down to the ground and tore at her arm while the wolf with blue fabric caught in its claws rushed over and gnawed on her leg.

The girl's consciousness began to fade from the pain and loss of blood. Her eyelids became heavy and difficult to keep open, but just before they completely closed she saw two bright orange blurs coming closer and closer. The last thing she heard was a voice call out, "Rasengan!"

When she awoke, the sun had just begun to rise over the tops of the mountains. The memories of her encounter last night slowly crept back into her mind causing her to hastily sit up only to fall back down in pain. She finally noticed that she was lying on a blanket and gauze was tightly wrapped around her chest, arm and leg.

"Hey now, you shouldn't be moving so much yet. How are you feeling?" The stranger in orange asked her.

"Who are you?" She yelled, looking around in a panic to find her katana.

"Here, you looking for this?" The boy handed her the weapon.

She snatched it out of his hand and tried to flee but every move stretched the wounds on her back sending spikes of pain through her body. Giving up, she examined the boy and his bright orange clothes brought back another memory from last night.

"You were there last night weren't you? Did you save me?" She asked him.

"Yeah, but I acted too slowly and you got injured. When I saw you take down the first wolf so fast I thought you would be fine on your own. By the time I took out the other two wolves you were already passed out. I used what supplies I had but we should probably get you to a hospital or doctor soon, though I don't know where we will find one out here." He told her.

Wincing in pain, she struggled to get to her knees and slowly bowed as far as she could. "Arigatoo gozaimasu, I am indebted to you and a samurai never forgets to pay off their debts… um…"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki and please lie back down you will just make your injuries worse. Besides you don't owe me anything, I couldn't stand around and just watch you get eaten by a pack of wolves." Naruto blushed at the formality she was showing him. No one had ever given him so much respect before, it made him a little uncomfortable.

"Uzumaki-san, I thank you for the kindness you have shown me. My name is Misaki Iwahara and I will do what I can to repay that kindness." Misaki examined her savior once more. His sunny blond hair, his light blue eyes that matched her hair and the marks on his cheeks that looked like whiskers made his face adorable. Checking further down she saw blood stains on his jacket, _"That must be my blood he's covered in; he went through so much trouble to save me." _She thought, then looked down at herself and noticed the only thing covering her chest was the gauze wrapped around her and there was a boy standing in front of her. Her face turned bright red and she tried to cover as much as she could with her arms, "could you please hand me my robe." She pointed to it hanging on the branch of a tree.

"Oh, gomen! Here you go." Naruto draped it over her shoulders.

When his hand brushed against her cheek as he let go of the robe; her heart rate increased and her face blushed again but for a different reason. _"I have never met anyone like him before, he is kind and cheerful. He must be a decent fighter to have beaten those wolves without getting injured. I haven't felt this way about a person before."_

"What are we going to do about getting you to a doctor?" Naruto thought out loud.

"My village isn't too far from here, we can go to the doctor there." She stated.

"Great idea, we will just go to your… VILLAGE? I have been wandering this forest for days and there was a village this close the whole time?"

"Yeah my village is just on the other side of the mountain. We can take the secret entrance that goes straight through the mountain." She informed him.

"Awesome, but do you think you can walk?"

"I think so." Cautiously she got to her feet but her injured leg that the wolf chewed on was too unstable and fell back to her knees.

"Let me help you." Naruto knelt down next to her and placed her arm on his shoulder, slowly Misaki was able to stand with Naruto's support. With him so close, Misaki could easily smell Naruto's scent which sent shivers down her spine. A constant blush was present on her face and while they walked her mind zoned out.

"Misaki-chan… hey, Misaki-chan?" Naruto called out to her.

"Wha… huh?" She said coming too. "Gomen, I just had something on my mind."

"You know, you had the same look as another girl in my village. Seems like whenever I am around, her face is red and she is in her own little world." Naruto chuckled.

Misaki did not find it as funny as Naruto, since she was thinking about him and that means the other girl was probably thinking about him too. She had just found the first guy she ever liked and there was already competition for him. Now, with her first feelings of love came her first feelings of jealousy. Misaki decided she had to find a way to keep Naruto with her forever.

She led them to a location at the base of the mountain that seemed to look completely normal, however, she took out her katana and stabbed it into an almost invisible slot in the rocky surface. She then rotated the blade 180 degrees counter-clockwise which forced a passage way to open up next to them. It was a tunnel that went directly through the mountain.

"If your village is on the other side of the mountain, what were you doing on this side?" Naruto asked her as they walked towards the end of the tunnel.

"I was using the trees out there to practice my techniques because we don't have too many trees in our village. The tall mountains that surround us cast an almost constant shadow upon us so it is difficult for them to grow."

"What techniques are those?" He asked, always interested in new techniques.

"Battojutsu. It is my specialty. It uses the draw of the sword to attack your enemy." She said proudly.

"Oh, so that's what you used on the first wolf. I'm surprised you weren't able to finish off the other two as well."

"Well, battojutsu consists of mostly one-shot attacks. I have learned some of the advanced techniques in case someone dodges or counters it, but I haven't had much practice at taking on multiple opponents yet." Misaki confessed. _"Oh great, now he must think I'm incompetent and unable to fight."_

"I would be glad to help you practice after your injuries heal, Misaki-chan."

"Really? Arigatoo Uzumaki-san." She was overjoyed that he offered to help her.

"No problem, but please no more Uzumaki-san. Just call me Naruto-kun or just Naruto." He said.

"Ok… N-Naruto-kun." She replied, blushing again.

"Here we are. Welcome to Kage Village, Naruto-kun." She announced as they walked out of the tunnel and right into the village. Naruto looked around and saw only a dozen or so buildings and a few people walking around dressed like Misaki. It was a very small village and she was right about the constant shadow from the mountains. It was hard to tell that it was even daytime if you didn't look straight up at the sky. Walking further into the village a man with a long white beard and hunched over a big wooden cane approached them.

"Misaki-chan what happened to you, we were very worried about you." The old man said.

"Gomen, Elder. I ran into some trouble in the forest but Naruto-kun here rescued me."

"I see, then it seems we are in your debt young man."

"Don't worry about it, but more importantly we need to get Misaki-chan to a doctor quickly so she can be examined." Naruto explained.

"Of course, come with me." The elder led them to the house where their doctor lived. The village was small enough that they didn't need an entire hospital like Konoha does; with only a few dozen people living there the physician converted a guest room in his house into an examination room where he treated the patients.

After Elder explained the situation, the doctor took Misaki back into the examination room while Elder and Naruto waited in the kitchen around the table.

"Thank you again for saving Misaki-chan." He told Naruto.

"I had to do something, I couldn't let her get killed. Should we let her parents know that she is alright?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately, her parents passed away when she was very young. I have been looking after her for most of her life. Oh, where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself. I am the village leader, Satoshi Arakawa, but most people just call me Elder."

"I am Naruto Uzumaki, a shinobi from Konoha Village."

"I am not familiar with that village." Elder said.

"Really, I thought everyone in Fire Country knew of our village?"

"Fire Country? My boy, we are in Earth Country right along the furthest edge from Fire Country." The old man said with a laugh.

"You mean I managed to make it to Earth Country after all? Then I will be able to continue my mission." The boy said excitedly.

"What mission are you on?"

"I am looking for a gang of rouge shinobi that are said to be gathering somewhere around this area, have you heard of anything like that?" Naruto asked him hoping the trip wasn't a waste of time.

"Sorry, I am afraid there is nothing like that happening around here. We may be behind the mountains but we have an excellent information network throughout most of Earth Country." Elder apologized.

"I see, I guess I will have to get going soon and report back to my village."

"Why don't you stay for awhile? Misaki has been a little down lately and would enjoy the company while she is injured. She insisted on living alone a few months ago so it would be nice if you could stay with her while she recuperated." Elder suggested.

The doctor walked out of the examination room and gave the two them his prognosis.

"Miskai-chan will be fine. Because her wounds were treated quickly the muscles in her leg and arm as well as the scratches along her back will heal. However, she won't be able to move around too much for about a week and will need her wrappings changed often."

Elder and Naruto felt relieved to hear the good news.

"If that's the case, I will stay with Misaki-chan and help her out." Naruto declared.

"REALLY NARUTO-KUN?" Misaki sat up and shouted from the other room then fell back down on the bed in pain.

"Hai, I will look after you so please don't strain yourself and make your injuries worse." Naruto tried to calm her down.

With the doctor's help, they got Misaki situated in her apartment. After thanking the doctor and seeing him to the door, Naruto ran back to the bedroom to check on Misaki.

"Are you doing ok? Do you hurt anywhere?" He asked.

"No I'm fine Naruto-kun. You don't have to worry about me so much."

"I just want you to get better soon, then we can go train together and I can see your cool techniques. Now, how about some dinner? How does ramen sound?" Naruto hoped she liked ramen because he had a giant craving for it.

"If you don't mind making it; that would be great. I have all the ingredients in the kitchen." Naruto ran off to get everything going. _"I can't believe all that he has done for me and we only just met. There is no way I can let him leave me, I will have to find a way to make him stay here."_

Over the next few days Naruto cooked meals for both of them and tended to Misaki's injuries. Each day she tried to get closer and more connected to Naruto to make him want to stay with her. She started out with innocent flirting and compliments but found that he was too thick headed to get it. Next, she "accidently" tripped while he was helping her walk and fell on top of him. Her hand rubbed up against his crotch and lingered there. Still, he didn't notice what she was doing.

Eventually she regained full function of her leg and was completely healed so they went out into the forest where they first met so they could train together.

"_Ok, tonight is the night. Now that I am healed I will make him mine."_ She thought.

Naruto made a cross with the first two fingers of each hand and yelled out, "kage bunshin no jutsu!" Three clones of Naruto appeared in a cloud of smoke standing next to the original.

"Wow, that's amazing Naruto-kun!" Misaki squealed while thinking of other possibilities for that technique.

"Alright, show me your battojutsu technique on one of my clones." Naruto explained.

"Are you sure it won't hurt you if I do that?" Misaki worried.

"It won't hurt a bit; I don't feel anything that happens to my clones."

The samurai trusted Naruto and in the blink of an eye sliced through the clone making it disappear just as fast as it appeared.

Naruto stood in amazement, "That was great Misaki-chan. I didn't see a thing."

Misaki blushed at his praise and was excited to show him more. The two of them trained the rest of the day, working on attacking multiple opponents. Naruto kept making shadow clones and Misaki cut them down until it was night fall.

"Shall we call it a day?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, I'm pretty beat." Misaki panted.

They hiked back through the secret tunnel and into Misaki's apartment. She decided to cook since Naruto had been doing all the cooking until now, she told him to go relax on the couch. Naruto was fast asleep by the time she came out to tell him dinner was ready. He slept on the couch each night so he was pretty used to the couch by now. Misaki looked on as he innocently slept, his face so adorable that she couldn't hold back any longer. She untied her obi and slid her robe off her shoulders. No longer needing to wear bandages; her bare C cup breasts were exposed to the night air. She wiggled out of her hakama and her white cotton panties revealing a little tuft of light blue hair on the top of her mound. Misaki climbed on top of Naruto and slowly rubber her pussy against his knee which gradually started to leave a wet spot on his pants. She ran her hands along the muscles on his chest and kissed her way up his neck.

Naruto began moaning in his sleep, his dreams were being manipulated by the sensations that his body was feeling. In his dream it was the exact scene that was happening in the real world except it was Sakura lying on him.

Misaki, getting frustrated that he hadn't woken up yet, grabbed his dick with a little more force than should ever be used on that part of a man's body. Naruto jerked straight out of his slumber and yelled, "Not so hard Sakura-chan!"

"What was that, Naruto-kun?" Misaki said with anger building inside her and still holding onto his dick.

"Misaki-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto now completely awake and seeing Misaki on top of him, naked, and holding on to him with a tight grip.

"I have been throwing myself at you the entire time you have been here and you are fantasizing about someone else. I won't allow it, you are mine now Naru-kun. I love you more than anyone else ever will so you have no choice but to stay here with me." She said with an eerie tone to her voice.

"What are you talking about Misaki-chan, I will have to go back to my village and give my report on my mission. I never intended to stay here forever, just until you got better."

"NO! I won't let you leave! You belong to me so you are going to stay here even if I have to use force." She said in a panic.

Naruto could see that she was losing it and had to find a way to get out of there. Luckily she hadn't tried to restrain him yet so his arms were still free, he quickly created a shadow clone who grabbed her from behind setting him free from the tight hold on his crotch.

"What are you doing Naru-kun, I love you more than anything. You have to stay with me!"

"I'm sorry Misaki-chan, but I don't feel the same for you." Naruto told her.

Her eyes grew wide and screamed, "NOOOOO!" She felt like her world was crashing upon her. Her love was rejected and she didn't know how to deal with the rage that was building up inside her. Misaki freed one of her hands from the clone and punched it in the face until it evaporated in a puff of smoke. Naruto realized it was his only chance to escape but he would need a way through the mountains. He saw one of her practice katana propped up against a wall and took it as he jumped out the window. Misaki put on her robe to cover her naked body and followed after him.

Naruto took out the blade when he reached the secret entrance at the mountain and stabbed it through the key hole, turning it to activate the door. He withdrew the katana from the rock and took it with him so she would not be able to follow him right away. The door shut just as Misaki reached it. She slammed her fist against the wall crying and screaming for Naruto to come back, but he was already running through the forest on the other side.

"Someday I will find you again Naru-kun and I will make you love me, I swear it!" She shouted.

PRESENT

"So that girl, Misaki, came looking for you and saw you with Sakura-chan and figured she was your lover so she killed her?" Kiba questioned.

"Yes, that is the most likely scenario of what happened. She must have seen me leaving Sakura-chan's apartment after we finished shopping and mistook the situation." Naruto said solemnly.

The rest of the Konoha 11 had gathered and heard Naruto's story as well as other shinobi of the village.

"Then this is all your fault, Naruto." Kiba proclaimed. "Why haven't you done something about her yet? How could you not notice you were being followed?" His fists clenched, ready to run over and attack him.

"I know it is my fault, but I thought she had given up on her search a long time ago because I haven't seen her since." Naruto retorted.

"It is not your fault Naru-kun, don't blame yourself. The girl is mentally unstable and if you haven't seen her since there was no reason for you to go looking for her." Hinata still trying to comfort him glared back at Kiba, silently telling him to back down or else.

"Enough all of you!" Tsunade shouted. "We can discuss this later, but right now we need to arrange for Sakura-chan's funeral." As she picked up the lifeless body, Tsunade stared at Naruto and left without saying a word to him.

Everyone else dispersed through the village leaving Naruto to wallow in his sense of guilt and Hinata holding onto him.

A/N: Another chapter down. I will try to keep putting in a word list of all the Japanese words and techniques that I haven't already defined. Please send me your reviews of what you think so far!

Arigatoo gozaimasu: thank you very much

Kage Village: Shadow Village

Kage bunshin no jutsu: Shadow clone technique

Rasengan: Spiral Chakra Sphere


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long delay. I started working on this chapter awhile ago but never found the time to get back to it until recently. This chapter contains a lemon. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway

_Words in italics means the character is thinking._

It was another cloudy day in Konoha as shinobi and villagers alike gathered in the cemetery. All the shinobi were dressed in their black uniforms that are reserved for solemn occasions as this. In front of the crowd stood Tsunade and next to her was a large picture of Sakura Haruno with a flower wreath draped around it. When Tsunade began to speak the crowd hushed and gave her their full attention.

Not everyone of the village was in that crowd though; on a hill a hundred yards away two other figures dressed in black were paying their respects as well.

"Naru-kun are you sure you don't want to go down there with everyone?" Hinata asked him.

"I just can't do it. No one wants me down there anyways; they all hold me responsible for what happened and who could blame them. She would still be alive if I had stuck around a little while longer. Hell, if I had just taken care of Misaki earlier nothing like this would have happened."

Naruto braced himself against the nearby tree and stared at the ground. His solemn face tugged at Hinata's heart, she wished dearly to find the words to say to him but she knew there wasn't anything else to say that would help him right now. Without even glancing up he turned the other way and began walking down the hill toward the village's exit.

"Where are you going Naru-kun?" Hinata said in surprise.

"I can't stay here anymore. It will only bring more pain and misery to the rest of the village if I do. Sayonara Hina-" as he turned to bid farewell to his love, she tackled him and they rolled down the hill together.

"BAKA BAKA BAKA! You think that is what I want, you think that by leaving me here alone you are doing me a favor? I need you Naru-kun! If you have to leave the village then I am coming with you!" She screamed at him and lightly pounded his chest. Tears fell from her eyes and onto Naruto's face.

"If you come then you will only be in danger. I could never forgive myself if I let you get hurt. You need to stay here where it will be safer." Tears have always been a weakness of his and he couldn't even look at her as he responded.

"What about you! What about your safety? At least if we are together we can protect each other. We can train together and get stronger and then when the time comes we can face Misaki together." Her voice grew softer as she calmed down.

"Are you sure this is what you want? You know we probably won't return to the village ever again."

"I'm sure, as long as I have you it doesn't matter where we are." Her tears stopped and she began to smile. "Thank you Naru-kun."

"Let's grab just a few things we might need from my apartment then we can head out."

At his apartment the two of them each filled a bag to take with them. Hinata had left clothes and other items at his apartment for the times she sleeps over so she did not need to go back to her house. Along with their shinobi tools they took basic necessities like food and clothing.

"Do you have everything Hina-chan?" Naruto asked.

"I think so."

"You're positive that you want to go with me?" He asked her again to make sure.

Hinata just kissed him on the cheek and nodded. The couple then leapt out Naruto's window going across the roofs of Konoha until they reached the exit. Two guards were stationed at the gate who made sure no one entered or left without consent. Because of the funeral that was still taking place, the only shinobi left for guard duty were genin. Using her family's Gentle Fist style Hinata struck each one in a spot that made them lose consciousness.

"Good work Hina-chan. Let's go." Naruto took Hinata by the hand and they ran passed the gate and into the forest that surrounds Konoha.

**AT THE FUNERAL**

It was a few hours later when the funeral for Sakura finished and the guests had started to leave.

"Why didn't Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan show up?" Ino questioned.

"Yeah that jerk, didn't even show his face for Sakura-chan's funeral." Kiba retorted.

"Can you blame him?" Came a stoic voice muffled behind a jacket.

"Shino's right," Shikamaru added, "The way everyone was acting around there is no way he could feel up to coming here. He figured you all would just blame him for everything and make him leave."

The rest of the shinobi knew he was right, even Tsunade. She felt bad for glaring at him that night and for not speaking to him but her emotions took over and couldn't stop herself. She decided she would go make it up to him and see how he was doing.

Upon reaching Naruto's apartment she knocked on the door, "Naruto-kun are you there? I want to apologize for yesterday. I know you are not to blame for Sakura-chan's death and I'm sorry for how I treated you."

There was no response.

"C'mon Naruto-kun, please open the door. I said I was sorry."

There was still no response.

"That does it, if you aren't coming out then I'm coming in." Using her monstrous strength, Tsunade flicked the door with one finger and it flew 10 feet into the apartment crashing into a wall.

As she walked through the rooms of Naruto's place she found it eerily quiet. Investigating further she found clothes strewn about on his bed and drawers left open. In the kitchen she found the clue that told her exactly what happened.

"All his ramen is gone! Naruto-kun has left the village!" Tsunade bolted out the open doorway and back to her office.

"Shizune!" She screamed slamming the door open.

"Tsunade-sama what in the world is the matter?" Questioned a confused and startled Shizune.

"Naruto-kun has left the village! Summon any available shinobi to my office."

"What do you mean he left the village?" Shizune asked.

"I went to his apartment and it showed signs that he packed up what he could and left. I also assume Hinata-chan went with him. Some of her things were strewn about the apartment as well and I know she wouldn't let him just leave without her. Now summon the shinobi immediately!"

"Unfortunately all shinobi are leaving for missions as we speak or assigned to leave first thing in the morning. We were lucky enough to stall most missions to all the shinobi to attend Sakura-chan's funeral." Shizune replied.

"Damn it!" Her head fell onto her desk and she tried to cover herself up with her arms. "He just leaves without saying anything? I never got the chance to apologize to him and now he's gone thinking we all blame him."

Shizune attempted to comfort the crying Hokage but she felt just as bad about Naruto leaving.

**IN THE FOREST**

Naruto and Hinata leapt from branch to branch making their way through the forest. Naruto did not have any place in mind he just wanted to get away from Konoha and Hinata followed right behind him.

"It's going to get dark soon so we should probably find some place to camp out." Naruto called out to Hinata.

"Do you know about where we are Naru-kun?"

"Nope, don't have a clue. I just follow my instincts and they told me to go thi-" Naruto cut off.

"What is it Naru-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I knew my instincts wouldn't let us down, look at that Hina-chan!"

Hinata looked to where Naruto was pointing and saw a cabin nestled in a clearing in the forest.

"You want to stay there? But that is probably someone else's cabin, we can't just start living in it." Hinata replied.

"You worry too much Hina-chan. Let's go take a look at it first then we can decide what to do."

Without even waiting for her response Naruto had already jumped down from the tree and was running up to one of the windows of the cabin to look inside. Hinata begrudgingly followed after him and peeked inside the cabin too.

"See Hina-chan, it is a complete mess inside. No one has lived here for years."

"I suppose you're right. No way is anyone living in this mess. They have papers all over the tables, dirty dishes still sitting in the sink, clothes draped over every piece of furniture. Even this window is covered in dust." She wiped her finger down the window leaving a trail of clean within the dust that surrounded it.

"Let's go see if the door is locked." Naruto said.

He grabbed the handle and gave it a twist. The door opened right up and Naruto walked inside.

"I still feel uneasy about this Naru-kun." Hinata said timidly.

"Relax Hina-chan, we are shinobi after all. I'm sure that if the worst happens together we could protect ourselves and get away. But there is no way that is going to happen." Naruto said with a chuckle. "I know what will ease your tension."

He pulled Hinata inside and closed the door then cleared a spot on the couch for her to sit. Standing behind the couch he pulled her hair back and massaged her shoulders. As he rubbed he could feel the tightness in her body fading away as she gave in and relaxed. Leaning over her he brushed her hair over to one side and kissed the base of her neck.

"OH! Naru-kun what do you think you are doing?" Hinata squealed in surprise.

"I'm making you relax." He replied and returned to kissing her neck. He used slow, drawn out kisses to trail his way up the side of her neck to right under her ear. All the while Hinata had begun to moan and her tension had faded away into arousal. She relinquished all control to the man she loved and didn't put up any resistance when his hand pushed down past her neck and onto her breasts. She leaned back into the cushions of the couch giving him full access to whatever he wanted. Knowing where all of Hinata's "buttons" were Naruto decided to move onto the next level. His hands still gently massaging her boobs he latched his mouth to her collar bone, where the base of her neck met her shoulder, and sucked hard. Hinata's hips lurched forward involuntarily as she gasped in pleasure.

"Enough Naru-kun, I can't take anymore teasing. I need you now." Hinata begged.

Naruto jumped over the top of the couch and landed next to Hinata. She pushed him onto his back and straddled over his hips. Hinata quickly unzipped her jacket and lifted her white under shirt over her head. Her large F cup boobs bounced up and down as the tight shirt slipped past them. Naruto became erect seeing Hinata sitting on top of him in just her purple bra. His dick pressed up and against Hinata's mound.

"Are you getting horny too Naru-kun? Do you want to stick it in me?" She whispered in his ear. Nodding his head vigorously was the only response he could make. Hinata leaned backward until she was able to push her pants upward over her ass and then pulled them off completely. She unzipped Naruto's pants and fished through his boxers and pulled his cock through the hole in the front exposing it to the air. Straddling his hips again Hinata pulled her matching purple thong to one side and lowered herself so her pussy lips kissed the tip of his dick. She plunged herself down to the base, her insides completely full.

"Your dick feels so big inside me Naru-kun!" She cried out.

"It feels so good inside you too Hina-chan, it's so hot it feels like my dick will melt."

Naruto grabbed hold of Hinata's ass and rapidly thrust his cock in and out of his lover.

"Your dick… is kissing… my womb." She said in between pants.

"I can't hold it much longer Hina-chan." Naruto grunted.

"Do it Naru-kun, cum inside me. I want to feel your hot juice pour inside me."

The door to the cabin suddenly swung open and a voice called out, "what is that smell?"

"I'm cumming Hina-chan!" Naruto shouted and began squirting inside her pussy.

"It feels so hot." Hinata proclaimed.

"What the fuck do you two think you are doing in my cabin?" A new voice yelled from the doorway.

The two naked love birds finally noticed the new presence in the room.

"AH! You're…"

A/N: Any guesses as to who showed up? Hope my lemon was up to par from my first story; it has been awhile since I have written one. Please write a review and let me know.

Baka: stupid or idiot, used as an insult.

Genin: beginning rank for shinobi


	4. Sorry Everyone

I'm sorry everyone, but I am dropping this story and offering it up for someone to take over. Ever since my first story I haven't been able to get the same feeling of needing to write. I come up with some ideas and try to go with them but it eventually fades. I apologize for doing this but if I try to keep going the story will not turn out well and would try to end it in one more chapter just to be done with it. I not going to post another story unless I have it completely finished that way no one will be let down. More than likely though, if I post anything else it would be extra chapters to my first story 'Naruto's Popularity on the Rise'. I don't have anything for that now so don't start expecting that. If you would like to continue this story please PM me, I have a few ideas still written down of things I had planned but you would not be obligated to use them. Again I am sorry for dropping but I would rather see someone finish it then have it stay incomplete forever.


End file.
